This invention relates to a ceramic tile gauge and more particularly to such a gauge for accurately measuring the size and shape of the part-tile at the end of a row of tiles.
When tiling an area of floor or wall with ceramic tiles it is usual to terminate each horizontal or vertical row of tiles, be it adjacent a wall, ceiling, skirting board or the like, with a part-tile. Although the rows of tiles in question may be accurately aligned with the horizontal or vertical, it is quite common for the wall, ceiling, skirting board or the like to be slightly offset from the horizontal or vertical whereby a space of tapering width remains at the end of the row. In order to ensure an attractive finish to the tiled area, it is necessary for the shape of the end part-tile to conform with the shape of said end space, be it tapering or otherwise.
It is known to provide calliper-like devices for measuring the width of a space at the end of a row of tiles, but these devices are only able to determine the width of the space at any given point therealong and cannot immediately detect a tapering space and the angle the cut edge of the tile should have. In this respect, these devices only provide a guide for a straight cut at either the maximum or minimum width of the space and require the use of a specialised tile cutter which must be used in a handed manner.
It is also known, for example from United Kingdom specification No. 2185115B, to provide a tile gauge or jig capable of detecting and determining a tapering shape at the end of a row of tiles and whereby a correspondingly-shaped tile can be cut using the gauge.
However, the jig in question is of relatively complex and therefore expensive construction, comprising a plurality of components incorporating both pivotal and slidable connections therebetween.
Pivotal joints in particular are extremely prone to jamming or otherwise failing, especially in tiling environments where adhesive can get everywhere.